Of Fire and Ice
by Midnight-Lily
Summary: Once Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get on, reposted and edited...slightly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, The characters belong to the best author in the world J.K. Rowling.

Authors note: This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote, so bear with me, it was previously published on another account but now I am using this one permanently. Hope you like it, I tried to make it better but it still isn't where I want it to be, I may rewrite it again later.

**Chapter one**

Virginia Weasley was standing at the window of her room staring into space, she continually jumped as the ghoul in the attic was incessantly throwing the pipes around, which seemed to become more frequent as the weather became cooler.

It was the last day of August, and the holidays, tomorrow she was to be returning to school. This was not something she was looking forward to, since Dean had dumped her half-way through last year.

It had been so embarrassing. Dean had somehow gotten very drunk on fire whisky; they thought one of his friends from another school had sent it to him. He had sauntered into the great hall with his shirt buttoned wrong and a big busted, blonde Slytherin called Tiffany simpering at his arm.

He had walked, or rather, stumbled down the hall towards her, stopping about five meters away, he started yelling and blubbering about if she hadn't been such a frigid little bitch, he wouldn't have had to look elsewhere for what he wanted. After he had finished yelling he had told her he expected the necklace he had given her, back by the end of the day so he could give it to Tiffany. He had turned to leave but halfway to the door he passed out falling to the ground and pulling the Slytherin cow with him.

Ginny had been devastated, she had tried to be a good girlfriend to Dean, she really had, but there had been some things she just hadn't been ready to do.

She had left the hall soon after but only with Hermione's help, she had been frozen in her seat then she burst into tears with shouts of laughter from the Slytherin table. Hermione had gently pulled her to her feat and helped her to their dormitory. Hermione had been the person who had helped her through the rest of the year, Ron and Harry had tried to help but they just didn't understand, not that Hermione did but she knew much more about it than the boys.

Dean had tried to apologise, but mainly because Ron had made him, several times he had appeared with shining black eyes (although Ron swore it wasn't only him) but Ginny had never opened any of his letters and turned away every time he tried to talk to her, she burnt, ripped up, threw away or just returned them to him through Ron.

Because of him she had had to put up with the Slytherins ridiculing her through the rest of the year. Not surprisingly the worst at it were Pansy Parkinson and her group of friends; they would probably still be doing it this year.

"Ginny!" Ron called from behind the door.

"Yes." She replied just loud enough for him to hear.

"Mum says to make sure you have packed everything in your trunk, especially your new sets of dress robes for the balls this year, she brought them especially for you because you barely ever ask for everything."

"Ok Ron, tell her I'm finishing up now".

"Good girl, Deans going to be beating himself up for sleeping with that bitch when he sees you in those robes, I think your pretty and I'm only your brother".

"Ron, what have I told you about lying", she joked, "your nose will grow bigger than it already is, remember the story mum used to read to us about Pinocchio?"

"Yeah, I remember it, I wasn't lying anyway, I never lie to you Ginny, you do know that right, I wouldn't lie to my sister".

"Sure, whatever you say Ronald Weasley."

"Yeah, whatever I say" He murmured quietly, she heard his footsteps fading as they walked towards his own room.

Though she had changed over the summer she still wasn't what she would call pretty, she was wrong though, her red hair now fell to her waist in beautiful curls, her green eyes sparkled when she smiled and held such expression in their depths. Her freckles had lightened and now you could barely notice them, her skin was a beautiful creamy colour (Which still turned bright red when she was especially angry or embarrassed), her voice had changed slightly and now had that slightly husky voice many guys really enjoyed listening to, she had grown about two inches and had filled out and was no longer resembling a stick insect but now had 'womanly curves' as her mother would say.

She would miss Hermione this year, she would still see her of course, but Hermione had been made head girl and had a private dormitory, whilst Harry and Malfoy had been named head boys, the school hadn't been able to decide who would be best at it so they now had two.

"Ginny dear", she heard her mother called, "its dinner time, go wash your hands then come down to the kitchen and get something to eat".

"Ok, mum", she called back, "Just let me put my robes away", she yelled as she picked up her new robes and folded them carefully into her trunk and placed the lid on with a small clunk, she locked it and went to the bathroom to wash her hands.

When she woke up the next morning Ginny Weasley had a shower, dressed and went down to eat breakfast. It came as no surprise that Harry was sitting at the table with Ron eating breakfast, he must have come during the night, he would be coming to Kings cross station with them to catch the Hogwarts express to school, his owl Hedwig was sitting quietly on his shoulder nibbling on the toast he was absently holding near his mouth when he was trying to finish his sentence.

After breakfast they pulled their trunks out to the cars waiting outside, after Harry's fifth year the ministry had supplied cars for them to get to and from Kings cross, they didn't want anything to happen to him before he killed Voldermort.

As Ginny pushed through the gate to platform nine and three quarters with Ron and Harry, she kissed her mum goodbye and loaded her trunk onto the train with Ron's help, they found a carriage and Harry pushed his trunk under one of the chairs and left, he had to meet the new prefects and give them their instructions.

Ginny pulled out her newest copy of teen witch magazine out and started reading while Ron began to Read his issue of Wizard chess weekly.

"Hey Ron, Hey Ginny, we've been looking for you everywhere and here you are in the very last carriage". Hermione said teasingly.

"I told you they were here Hermione", Harry teased back.

"Oh shut up", Hermione said as she entered the carriage and sat down next to Ginny, "What's been happening to you?" Hermione asked and they continued gossiped all the way to Hogwarts.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked into the great hall the Slytherins were almost falling out of their seats with laughter, when Draco looked up it took a while to figure out who the beautiful girl with Weasel, mud blood and scar head was, she was wearing jeans and a black halter necked top under her school robes, she had red hair to her waist and the front sections were pulled back to keep the rest of her hair out of her face with a few strands of hair hanging in her face, holy shit! He thought it was weasels little sister. The saying good things take time is right, it certainly took her long enough he thought with a smirk on his face, and, she's going to be mine.

"Hey Drakie", Pansy screeched, "What you smirking bout?"

"Oh, nothing" he replied and gave her a last appreciating look and turned back to the Slytherins.

The chattering in the great hall ceased as Dumbledore entered the Hall, he went and sat in his chair and the doors opened once more admitting Professor McGonagall and numerous first years with expressions varying from uncertainty to absolute terror on their faces. They were sorted and when they were all sorted Professor McGonagall returned the sorting hat to its rightful place.

When she had returned to her seat at his left Dumbledore stood and began to speak. " I know you are all hungry so I will make this quick, I would like to inform you that a further forty-seven items have been added to the list of forbidden items a full list can be viewed by request in the caretakers office. The forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students unless they have written permission before entering the forest. I would like to announce our new head girl, Hermione Granger and our head boys Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, they will be in charge of organising the Christmas, valentines and Halloween Balls as well as a new event this year, a fireworks display on Guy fawkes evening. Enjoy your meal and as soon as the plats have been cleared would the prefects please direct the new first years to their dormitories. Thank you and enjoy your meal."

The plates quickly filled with a huge amount of food and everyone began to eat.

When the plates had been cleared the prefects called for their first years and left the hall. Ginny followed the Gryffindor first years to the Portrait of the fat lady but it closed just before she got to it and she didn't have the password, she was lucky Colin came when he did and told her the password (Wolfs bane).

When she got into the common room she said goodbye to Colin and headed up to the girls dormitory, when she got there she pulled out a black folder with lots of pieces of parchment in it, a bottle of ink and some quills. She didn't want anyone to see what she was doing, it could put her out of business.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin common room talking to Blaise Zambini, she was going on about this person who had paired her up with Justin, her dream guy, Justin was another seventh year Slytherin.

"You visit them at midnight, opposite the bookcase in the north tower, you give them some information, they sort through some papers, you give them a galleon and you get a bio on the perfect match for you." She explained happily.

"Who is this person, what are they doing this for and how come I have never heard of them before?" Draco asked.

"One, no one knows, they always wear a cloak and have a voice disguising spell cast to make sure no one notices them, trust me, I would recognize that voice if I had heard it before. Two, no one knows that either, but by the amount of people I have heard talking about them I'd bet they were getting a lot of money from it as they charge a galleon each time and three, I guess you were never in the right place at the right time as I have heard so many people talking about them. I bet you couldn't find out who they were, I'll give you two galleons if you can find out who they are." She said with a challenging look on her face, the two galleons would be worth it, she knew he would find out and she wanted to know who it was and was willing to pay to find out.

"Of course I'll find out who they are, so have the gold ready." He said smirking.

"I was counting on it." She said then stood to leave. "Good night Malfoy." She called.

"G'night." He replied, stood and left the common room and headed towards his dormitory in the south tower, he had a flat, as muggles would call it with two bedrooms, a sitting room, a small kitchen and a bathroom, he was head boy you know, and head boys only got the best.

"OK." Draco said thinking out loud, Blaise had said opposite the book case, the only book case in the west tower was an ancient black book case, it was filled with muggle books and was on the very top floor He went to where he knew the book case was and knocked on the door opposite twice as instructed.

The door flew open and he entered the room, it was bare except for a desk and two chairs, one on either side, there was also a figure sitting behind the desk, he could only see them as there was a little amount of light being emitted from a single candle on the corner of the desk.

"Hello Draco Malfoy, take a seat." The person behind the desk ground out in a very rough and distinctive voice. Suddenly an alarm went off and the person jumped and quickly went into action, they pulled a black file from the desk as well as a cloak and blew out the candle, then the alarm stopped.

"Come here." The person whispered worriedly, they were crouched in a corner so he approached them and did the same, they unfolded the cloak and pulled it over them, it must have been an invisibility cloak, Draco thought, and sat silently until the door opened.

It was Filch quickly followed by Mrs Norris. "Ohhh, I'll get those brats." He said viciously. "They said I would find students here out of bed but they lied." He said, his voice changing to a shriek as he finished what he was saying.

He left the room and the other person stood up. They returned to the desk and opened the file, they looked through it for a while, asking questions every now and then. After about five minutes they pulled a piece of paper out of the folder and held out their hand to Malfoy who was now sitting in the chair again.

"Money for the information." They rasped, he handed over a gold galleon and held out his hand for the information. Before they gave it to him they said in their rough voice. "Even though you may be the ideal match I don't suggest you even ask her out, if you end up liking her it may turn out to be a Romeo and Juliet story, for your families will never get on and her judgment may be clouded by your past actions." The figure rasped as they passed him the sheet of paper.

No wonder, he thought to himself, it was Virginia Weasley. The other figure stood to show him the door and as they did their robes fell open to show him that they were wearing fitted jeans and a red tank top, though the most important thing he noticed was the hair, the persons hair was red and the plait was hanging over her shoulder. He only knew one person with hair that shade.

Just then the girl noticed this too, she swore slightly then picked up her belongings and ran from the room. Draco blew out the candle and he too left to return to his dormitory

As the girl ran she pulled her invisibility cloak tight around her body and headed towards the Gryffindor common rooms. When she arrived at the portrait of the fat lady and rasped out the password. She pulled off the cloak and muttered the counter charm to make her voice normal again, she hurried up the stairs and ran into her dormitory, she shoved everything she was carrying into her trunk and hurriedly got changed and got into bed.

"Where have you been Ginny?" Lisa her room mate groaned.

"I was just working down stairs, don't worry." She replied quietly. Tonight had been a bit close for comfort, and she would probably win a bet if she said that Malfoy knew who she was. Any way, she thought, I can think about that in the morning, and fell asleep.

Lying awake in his bed, Draco Malfoy was reflecting on the happenings of that night, he still couldn't believe it was Virginia under that cloak. Well alright, he was pretty sure it was her, he didn't know anyone else in the school with hair quite that shade of red. Any how, he thought, I'll know tomorrow morning, he thought and rolled over onto his side and tried to clear his mind and go to sleep.


End file.
